jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar Zangus Comic: Chapter 2
[ ::: Anime images parking ships and both of the virtual planet ::: ] When i looked that the galaxy seen it the homeplanet until there was it the parking in could it place seen about the space fighter parking models are does it the used controlling they're can only he just bring to trading parking so far it the could attempted it's time about showed what he can do some parking carefully in there... I had forgotten how quick the fun of introduction book on the model ships if seen it bring to how he should it the parking ship they're nobody else location the parking place and roasting grinning like an toddlers. Again he goes to down the parking when he successfully parks, and goes then out and start he explorers. If must look like that seen before year sometimes that he looked like a vector effects into their blur most of the chummy vector seen it about played before to the Interstellar but he look great effects but somewhere else the place but if the objection are little bit dark gray stones and blue light blur diamond he can walked so far and location nothing else to seen it the city anywhere Although my excitement had worn down something about like seen from the movie is "Star wars" and even that walking so far and he was very tired about getting drinks but nothing else to getting stuff. Suddenly there was it the UFO discover location to his little boy itself to spotted about he very tired during getting lost any his stuff about thirty to drink of the water bottle. It drop on the package to little boy, he was find out got gift for friendly of UFO until moment if goes away back to the came city as well, he start to drink some water bottle on the package and then he going continued walking explorers, there was it only the arms have to map is location appearance to be flash item effects he had going to the city location if must been waiting the few hours ago. it wasn't long at all before unversity world. it's likely that most of the world largest planet about very long location and he could walking so far and until finally arrived to city. He looked figured out when saw it the city, he going to running to forward things was very happily place until it will arrived and he need it to moved cover the parking ship when he pressed on the ship parking moved to the city until the few seconds and teleported spawn to the ship is very spotted. and he find out the big nice city place to walked I browsed around the board virtual and something think about the goes gloverly stores and new place city at the building for that this guy is worker right there, if does it like impressions with the three little worker before days if he actually enjoying and likely planet and he need find the hotel discover place there was it the package on it the little boy was used the actual of his name ID card to scan by itself if thought his name is: "John R. Merrick" otherwise known as "Mr. John Merrick" was a toddler little boy until he staying about prey night vision to laying on the bed about floor 64 the biggest place same place he looked good was very cute little boy. But little someday about tomorrow when the sunlight is growing up to the morning until he woke up the bed and get some eat any else to the breakfast and going outside to explorer together this time i was little bit couple things day about the virtual world of the planet and even it the going so far it the goes to shopping what about see it he need it to get things stuff, a few couple hours later until he got stuff all those items and when saw it to the gallery photos at the coverness store and he went it to inside about the flyers arcade photos of once it they're replaced on the picture it came about the free sale does to the wallpaper and something about he don't need it to pay money to buy any the picture to far about the ID card idea he actual picking any the all picture to favorite each other it. he taken them to the picture are fell freely to goes and going back to hotel and went back to his room, it's look like a famous person are personal leader champion of the interstellar arcade came to top higher score of the arcade real life until it the little boy he wish himself if took about idea when he growing up about the adults must staying at zangus universes discover it about staying was very long time year is able to be adult was really things good players of the interstellar classic was amazing as life with john. [ ::: Anime images more scenes ::: ] A thought about few days and weeks later john going to more adventure has it to mountain but if was very strange he very good actually same place on the cave there was it the crystal and beautiful sprinklers, so far away it to gems and crystal power of the light there and he take some picture with his camera to saved picture files on himself and take them to package inside picture idea is everything creation most of the inner world of the virtual if was fantasy place planet was take care it about cute little boy himself was eye of the storm away to atmosphere of the virtual planet until he goes outside to mountain when he finished picture during about the cave crystal place dislocation cover, and he took them to crystal and power of the orbs until getting back to the hotel must about to sell any the crystal coast it to money pay little been and he need to search some new home at the building continued domain name is "John R. Merrick" an toddler cute little boy home, when he got domain online on and after it this he start to his own room and staked up about the sticking on the paper such as "Photograms" "Stickers" "Wallpaper" and many objection was completely nicely to beauty place and sitting on the chair and played his own consoles msx computer system and video game for about 2 hours ago. and he's need it to sleep about eye of the storm dream simulator was began showed very surprised. he woke up and grow up to power is connection and nothing about vector it's about human to humanity to the virtual world into the inner video game universe to seen them together around world to blow some the shooting star by inner space and seek them back to came, something about he looked on the newspaper when he find out figured it but until something that really big happening about crashed down into the inner planet by the outer space was neutral of the planet discover it the unknown location for that reasonly. he picture showed and began to secretly that happening going on the planet inner space and not other nebulas place were by the outer space location of the alien both of the ships and nothing more about saying. he going outside and riding on the spaceship modelling and going to check to see about the crashed on the land of the tree forest more looked like the natureland for Planet RXS-301T from Zangus Universes, and i heard about the alien ship is landed on spot by named it forced landed by the unknown alien lifeformed somebody the crowd people are looked at the crashed to grass is unknown for the greatest scanner anymore then. He looked to the unknown alien ship is crashed, and somehow he began to hear talks to "Andy" "Andy? What going in there?" and then andy is hear it something he reply to john: "This is unscanning of the unknown alien ship has it landed by dislocation from outer space did you remember?" and he can impressions to say about: "So what's actual scanning is going to be appearances or something?" And andy is about: "I don't know. they must to be find another about the modelling to scanner, we have gonna to go sometimes as well..." Until john added to followers to andy him, he came it personal of the gamer MSX and leaved to their of the unknown alienship scanner and riding on the again with the spaceship on models and goes back to home the pictured it is find out about unknown of greatest of the scanner that really happening was vision scan it by itself to UFO discover about the unknown alien ship has it landed about few couples day before something he went watchs on the Television and watching to breaking news is reporter about the scanner has it not appearance or something. Which was weird, but I just took the life day out, blew on it, and then watching on the television again. I wasn't about to let a little bit about the unknown the greatest scanner UFO stand in his way. So I watching like cartoon on broadcast and this time i watching little longer and the playing on the MSX game, virtual internet connection without any problems. when he went to used on the computer if came to Windows 86's Onto the internet browsed, I searched i browsed around the board and found something unexpected where those the alien VRTIX piece should have been, there was instead a piece representing rest of the Interstellar. There were only dialect future in the universes, and VRTIX was only one plans of them. Or so I thought. Perhaps that have the new alien group of "VRTIX" was originally intended to be in the inner space but was swapped out with Zangus for some reason? Isn't same way about big problem should to outer space and does that really big happening...? To Be Continues. Interstellar Zangus Comic ™ is a copyright by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co.